


Too Old to be a Twink

by relentlessdevil



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Twink!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessdevil/pseuds/relentlessdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is jealous that Jamie is spending so much time with the young rookies.  So, he decides to make himself look like more of a young twink to try and win him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old to be a Twink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so please, be kind. All constructive criticism is welcome, so please, help me become a better writer!
> 
> Dedicated to Kat aka malkmaid on tumblr, who came up with the idea during a late night facebook message. My hockey tumblr is muttshaw if you'd like to follow!
> 
> Enjoy =]

Tyler got incredibly jealous whenever Jamie got friendly with one of the new rookies. It was his job, he was the captain. He needed to make the rookies feel welcome, help them with the transition to the big league, and all that jazz. Jamie did that job well, but sometimes, he did his job a little too well. That’s what happened when Jason Dickinson moved to Dallas.

Jason’s only a prospect, so he’s going back to Ontario in a few weeks, but that doesn't mean Jamie isn't going to make him feel as welcome as possible. Jason’s game winner in their first preseason game showed a lot of promise, so Jamie’s working overtime on making him feel like a part of the team. Tyler’s final breaking point was when Jamie cancelled their weekly movie date night to take Jason out to dinner one more time before he went back to Canada for the minors. Rather than get mad at Jamie (because, honestly, he can’t stay angry at Jamie for more than two minutes) Tyler decided he needed to take Jamie’s attention away from Jason and all the other rookies.

Tyler sends Jamie a text asking him to come over after dinner with Jason. When Jamie arrived at Tyler’s place, there was a note on the front door that simply read “The bedroom”. Jamie smiled, unlocked the door, and walked up the stairs. What he saw shocked him. It shouldn't have, but it did. Tyler was lying on the bed, face down, ass up, with only a jockstrap on. He was entirely shaved, including both legs and his pretty pink asshole. Jamie couldn't see his chest, but he was sure it was shaved as well. Tyler had gone full twink.

“What is this Tyler?” Jamie asked. “What did you do?”

Tyler didn't say a word, only wagging his tight little ass in Jamie’s face. Jamie was disgruntled, grabbing Tyler by the waist of his jock to face him. His chest was in fact shaved, as he predicted.

“You want to start in missionary? That’s unusual, even for you. That’s normally where we end things.”

“Tyler what the hell is going on? Why have you turned all twinkalicious?”

“This is what you want, isn't it Jamie?” Tyler’s face had dropped, his eyes had lost the twinkle that Jamie loved so much. “You like twinks. Isn't that why you started hanging around with the rookies so much? So I figured I’d turn myself back into one.”

“No, no Tyler, that’s, why would you think that?” Jamie sat down next to Tyler on the bed, curling him into his arms. “Is this about Jason?” Tyler nodded into Jamie’s chest, and Jamie’s arms grabbed tighter. “Baby, I only went to dinner with him tonight because Lindy asked me to. Jason had a lot of questions, and he wanted me to answer them. Jason flies back to Canada tomorrow, so I had to do it tonight. I tried to tell him I had plans, but he just wouldn't listen. I got out of there as soon as I could so I could get back here. I felt so bad about missing our movie night. I didn't need you to do all this you dumbass.”

“So I shaved my legs for nothing?” Tyler quipped, laughing only a little bit.

“I mean, I don’t hate it,” Jamie smiled. “But you’re too old to be a twink.”

Tyler shot up out of Jamie’s arms. His back stiffened tightly and he stared at Jamie intently. “What do you mean I’m too old to be a twink? I’m only 22!”

“Yeah, but you've been a twink since you were, like, ten. That makes you ancient in twink years. So you’re too old.”

“No I’m not!” Tyler responded indignantly. Jamie couldn't help but smile at Tyler’s adorable pout. With Tyler’s lips pursed, Jamie couldn't help but lean forward and steal a kiss.

Tyler pulled back almost immediately. “I am NOT too old to be a twink!” Tyler shouted, gesturing towards his whole body. Jamie laughed, rather loudly, and grabbed onto Tyler’s muscular biceps, holding him still.

“You’re not a twink anymore, Tyler.” He leaned in and kissed Tyler on each cheek. “But you’re still the cutest.”

Tyler smiled, and finally seemed to relax. This time he was the one to lean in and kiss Jamie, who gladly reciprocated. They spent an obscene amount of time together during the summer, so now that they were back into hockey mode they didn't get as much alone time. Jamie was happy for any time with his man. He took control of the kiss, barely tearing away to let Tyler pull Jamie’s shirt over his head. Jamie pulled Tyler closer to him, wanting to feel Tyler’s bare chest on his.

“Mmm, so smooth,” Jamie said, breaking their kiss to nibble down Tyler’s neck. He pushed Tyler back onto the bed and ran his hands up and down his freshly shaved legs. “You missed a spot,” Jamie teased.

Tyler jumped and sat up straight, running his hands up and down his legs. “What, where? I tried like eight times to make sure I got ever spot, and it’s hard as hell. Have you ever tried shaving the back of your knees? It’s fucking rocket science man…”

Jamie kissed Tyler to shut him up, then pushed him back onto the bed again. “I was just joking. I knew it would get a rise out of you,” Jamie laughed, kissing Tyler harder and stronger than before. “I’m trying to lighten the mood you little shit!”

Tyler laughed, which made Jamie laugh even harder. They were kissing and laughing and laughing and kissing until finally Jamie grabbed Tyler’s cock through his jock. “I like this, you should wear it more,” Jamie breathed, stroking slowly to try and make Tyler’s breath hitch. It did, more than once, before he got his act together and began to unbutton Jamie’s pants. At this point in their relationship Tyler had mastered pulling off Jamie’s pants and boxers at the same time, so his hands were on Jamie’s cock rather quickly. Tyler’s hand wiped the drop of pre cum off the tip of Jamie’s dick and used it to rub gently around his head. Jamie moaned and fell on top of Tyler on the bed.

All movement between the two of them ceased, just for a moment, as Jamie gazed down at Tyler and was completely mesmerized. It was a miracle that he had Tyler in his life, and he knew it. “I love you,” he whispered, staring straight into Tyler’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Tyler responded, and for a second everything was perfect. And much too cheesy for Jamie’s taste.

“I love you even though you’re not a twink anymore.” Jamie smiled, and Tyler grabbed one of their pillows and smacked Jamie on the head. Jamie ducked just in time though, and went straight for Tyler’s cock with his mouth. The pillow forgotten, Tyler’s hands went to Jamie’s hair, wrapping in the thick strands to get a firm grip. As Jamie’s mouth moved slowly around the head of his cock, Tyler’s head fell back and he moaned. Jamie was always good at sucking Tyler’s cock, he knew exactly what Tyler wanted. And when Jamie opened his throat and took all of Tyler in his mouth, it took all of his power for Tyler not to let go right then and there. Jamie’s mouth popped off Tyler’s cock and formed a huge smile. He knew the power he had over him.

“I’m gonna die if you don’t get inside me,” Tyler moaned, as he reached behind him to grab the lube out of the bedside table. The bottle seemed close to empty, so he shook it a little bit to try and get the last little bit. “And we’re almost out, so add that to the grocery list.”

“Mmm, sure babe,” Jamie halfheartedly responded, grabbing the bottle from Tyler’s hands. As Jamie got himself and Tyler ready, Tyler absentmindedly stroked Jamie’s cock, loving the feel of its weight in his hands. He had been rock hard since he saw Tyler’s ass up in the air. Tyler grabbed a condom quickly and slid it onto Jamie in record speed. “I don’t think I’m gonna last very long, so we’re gonna stay just like this, okay babe?”

“Oh God yes,” Tyler responded, opening himself as Jamie lined his cock up with Tyler’s (freshly shaved and cleaned) asshole. “I’m not gonna last long either. Please baby, please Jamie, fuck me Jamie please.”

Jamie slowly pushed himself inside Tyler, loving the feel of his boyfriend around him. He winced, because it was so hard not to shoot right away, but he managed to get himself all the way inside, and began to thrust slowly. Jamie’s hands ran up and down Tyler’s legs as he lifted them over his shoulders. “Fuck me baby, oh yeah, just like that babe, don’t stop, I need it, so much baby,” Tyler repeated over and over, stroking his own cock while Jamie’s thrust in and out of him. Jamie swatted Tyler’s hand away and began stroking his cock for him. As his thrusts became more erratic, Jamie started stroking Tyler’s cock faster and faster, until finally, Tyler came all over his chest. Jamie collapsed on top of Tyler, his own orgasm rocking his whole body.

After a few minutes Jamie got up and got rid of the condom, then came back to lie in bed with Tyler, running his fingers slightly over Tyler’s sleeves, tracing the dark lines of the tattoos. “I should go clean up,” Tyler whispered, still in post-sex bliss.

“Hey, think of it this way, it’ll be easier to clean the cum off your chest without the hair there,” Jamie quaffed as Tyler got up from the bed. Now standing, Tyler stopped mid-stride to the bathroom.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this from the guys am I? Oh my God. I shaved my legs. I have to be in the locker room tomorrow!” Jamie laughed and couldn't stop, while a shell-shocked Tyler went to clean up, with Jamie laughing the whole time. It wasn't until Tyler came back and shut him up with a kiss that he stopped laughing.


End file.
